I don't do one night stands Bryan one shot Lemo
by AmTheLion
Summary: You're at a party, and someone seems to get very intressted in you. But is he just after a one night stand? BryanXYou. LEMON


**AmTheLion:** Here's a Bryan one shot I made for the quizilla user hiroslove. Enjoy

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

**WARNING!!  
****A lemon is a story with descriptions' of sexual activities, if you don't like this, then don't read on.**

* * *

**I don't do one night stands  
(Bryan lemon)**

Once again you find yourself at a party. The people around you are both drunk and not drunk. It's not really easy to tell who's not and who is, because they mostly act the same. You're sober and seeing all these crazy people around amuses you. Your friend is in the middle of the dance floor with about six guys. She smiles at you and waves for you to join them. But you just shake your head at her with a grin. She knows you don't do one night stands, as she has a habit of doing. You just sit at the bar drinking your coke, listening to the music and giggle at all the crazy people around you. You're having a great time as your friend comes up to you.

"Woha I'm so hot. Can I have a sip of your coke _______?" she asks you.

"No, because you always drink it up. Order your own." You reply.

"Aww you can be so mean sometimes." She says as she orders her own drink. You just grin at her. Returning to watch the people dance you hear your friend giggle, you turn to her guessing it's another guy laying on to her. But as you turn around you see she's looking at you.

"Have you noticed?" She asks

"Noticed what?" you say confused. She laughed and point in direction of a guy with short silver hair and light blue eyes. As you look in his direction he smirks. You friend laughs more.

"Oh come on, you're so slow. He's been looking at you all night."

"He has?" You look at him again and can't help but smile a little. He's actually quite handsome. But then you get to your senses.

"So what? I bet he's drunk anyways." You take another sip of your coke.

"I've just seen him drink coke like us." You friend replies looking at you.

"So? I doubt it's me he's looking at. I bet there's another girl around here somewhere. Like her." You nod to the girl sitting just a little away from you. She has big breast and long blond hair, one of the girl that gets every guys attention. The kind of girls you hate.

"Fine, that's for you to decide I'm going back to those guys." Your friend says irritated. And with that she goes out on the dance floor again with the guys from before. You sit there for a few minutes watching her fool around, before you notice someone walking up besides you.

"Hi there. You here with your boyfriend?" A male voice askes.

* * *

Surprised you turn around to see it's the silver haired guy, looking straight into your eyes. You can't help but blush.

"Em…I…no. I don't have a boyfriend." You manage to say.

"Really? That's great." He replies.

"It is?" You ask looking sceptical at him.

"Oh damn did I say that out loud? Sorry." He grins at you while rubbing the back of his head, looking out at the dance floor.

"My name's Brian by the way. What's yours?"

" ____ " you reply

" ____. Nice. Hey you want to dance?" He smirks at you as a new song starts to play. You smile back

" Yeh why not." A little later you're dancing together like there's no tomorrow and you have a lot of fun. After a while you pull him back to the bar to get a break. You breathe heavily and feel really hot as you sit down and order two cokes.

"Wow, you really know how to move." He says smiling at you.

"Thanks, you're not too bad either." You reply while smiling back. He grins and takes a sip of his coke. He looks at you while you do the same. His look makes you blush.

"What?"

"You're gorgeous you know that?" He says seriously. You light blush turn in to a billion shades of red.

"Thank you." You look down at you coke, but soon notice it won't help since he still looks at you. Returning it, you find him closer than he was a minute ago. You open your mouth to say something, but before you know it, he has closed the gap between you. He's rough, but still gentle. You don't hesitate kissing him back, and soon you're making out like crazy.

"Hey you love birds, do you mind. You're suppose to order drinks here not make out." The bartender says irritated. You laugh and Brian smirks as you find a couch along one of the walls instead. You lie there making out for a while, him on his back and you on top.

_Damn he's good at this_. You think as he massages your back while kissing your neck. You feel him smirk.

"What's so funny." You ask in a teasing voice.

"Nothing. I just can't believe I'm with a beautiful girl like you." He smiles at you and kiss you again. You gladly return both and continue your make out session.

* * *

It's getting late and usually you would be heading home by now. But Brian makes you want to stay. You never felt like this for anyone. Brian gently bites your lower lip and smirks at you.

"Let's get out of here, it's so many people around." He says. You freeze, getting a feeling of what he really wants. You look down on him.

"Brian, I don't do one night stands, sorry." You say a bit disappointed. He looks surprised at you.

"Who said I did." He replies. You look surprised at him. He smiles and kiss you.

"I never really kissed a girl like this. I don't know why, but for some reason I just couldn't stay away from you." He explains. You smile and bend down, kissing him passionately. Then whisper in his ear.

"Then let's go." He smirks as you get up and leave after telling your friend. She just smiles at you, pleased you finally got a guy. Walking to Brian's apartment he can barely keep away from you. And all the way he keeps telling you how much he likes you. And how gorgeous he thinks you are. Making you blush all the way there.

* * *

At his apartment you end up on the sofa making out. It doesn't take long before he starts trailing kisses down your neck and collar bone. You smiles as you feel his hands go under your shirt and then slowly pull it off, revealing your bra. Gently he starts kissing down your chest and over your breasts. He then starts rubbing your breast as he kisses along the line of your bra. You pull your fingers true his hair and smile of his touch. Slowly he slides his hand behind you to take off your bra. You hesitate and of course he notice. He looks you straight in the eyes as if to say 'trust me, I won't do anything you don't agree too' that look alone makes you give in. And you allow him to take of your bra. He starts kissing you all the way from your lips, to your neck, your chest and then stops at your nipples. While he sucks on them you remove his shirt, revealing his well trained body. You feel him grin and he gently bites your nipple. You giggle and start playing with his hair. By now your nipples are getting hard and you feel yourself getting more exited. He trails kisses all the way down to your waist line. Then he opens the button on your pants and slowly slides them of you, making you sit there in nothing but your underwear. He looks at you for a moment with a grin.

"You're even more gorgeous than I thought." He says dreamingly. You smirk as you crawl over to him, pushing him on his back. Then you remove his pants. He smirks.

"Let's get more comfortable shall we?" He says, then lifts you up breathing style and takes you to the bed room. He drops you on the bed making you laugh, before he follows on top of you. He starts trailing kisses down your body again. As he does he slowly removes your underwear. Then he starts kissing it. It doesn't take him long to make you moan, feeling his tough slide all over your female hood. Then he slowly kisses up your body again, stopping at your neck. As he finds your weak spot, he uses his fingers to please you. Soon you can't hold back anymore and you moan loudly. You feel him smirk into your neck.

"You like that huh?" He says.

"mhm" Is all you manage to answer. But now it's your turn. You push him over at his back making him look surprised at you.

"You think you're the only one who knows how to do this?" You smirk as you bend down immediately finding his weak spot. You suck on it while removing his boxers, finding him already really hard. You smile and he grins back.

"You're so sexy, so I don't need help." You laugh and bend down kissing him passionately. You feel him smirk into the kiss as he rolls you over on your back again. In few seconds he managed to put on a condom, and lies over you. He hesitates.

"You sure about this, if you don't want…" You cut him off by kissing him passionately.

"I never been more sure." You say confidently. He smiles, then slowly slide his man hood into you. You groan of the pain you feel and he looks worried at you. You kiss him to tell him to go on and so he does. It doesn't take long before the pain is replaced with pleasure. You moan in his ear and he does the same to you. He goes faster and harder making you moan even louder. You moan his name as you're about to come. You feel him grin and he trust hard into you a few more times before he comes, you following right behind. He collapses besides you, and you both breath heavily.

"Wow, that was the greatest moment I ever experienced." He says and turn to you with a smirk. You smile back and he leans in kissing you. Soon you fall asleep in his arms, feeling absolutely great.

* * *

When you wake up the next morning, you have forgotten what happened. It's first when you sit up and look around you remember. You look at the bedside besides you. It's empty. You get worried. Did he leave or something? Then you hear footsteps and Brian comes walking into the bedroom just in his boxers. He smiles at you and bends down in front of you, giving you a deep kiss.

"Morning beautiful" He says happily. You smile.

"Morning." You reply. He laughs and jumps on you, making you fall back down on the bed. He looks into your eyes smiling.

"I love you ____. Stay with me." He says seriously. You smile brightly.

"I love you too Brian. Of course I'll stay." He leans in and kiss you passionately.

"By the way, _____ do you blade?" He asks while wrapping his arms around you.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** So that was my Bryan one shot. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

Please leave a review.


End file.
